I Want You
by xBxAxMx
Summary: A Songfic to Savage Garden's 'I Want You'.  Major Babefic but no Cupcake bashing.


**I Want You**

Ranger woke slowly from his dream and rubbed his tired eyes. He groaned and, for the first time in a long time, hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. Yet another night had been spent twisting and turning in bed, dreaming of _her_.

Stephanie had been haunting his dreams for weeks. She always appeared wearing her normal clothes, jeans and t-shirts, but then she would grin at him and undress. His mouth would water as she gently pushed her jeans over her hips, revealing her beautiful body like a temptress.

For just one moment, Ranger hoped that he could fade back into his dreams and stay there. The problem with these reoccurring visions was that they were never completed. In every dream, he would reach for her, but her image would fade away into nothing before he even came close. Just once, he wanted to touch that soft skin, kiss those tempting lips.

But now it was the morning of a new day. Another day that he would pass by his Babe, acting as though nothing changed. Another day of the torture left behind from his dreams. Another day of wanting what he had convinced himself he could never have.

_Anytime I need to see your face  
I just close my eyes  
And I am taken to a place where  
Your crystal mind and  
Magenta feelings take up shelter  
In the base of my spine  
Sweet like a chic a cherry cola  
_

Ranger pulled himself out of bed and rubbed his hand across his face before getting up and walking into the bathroom. He turned on the faucet of the shower to that it rested halfway between 'Cold' and 'Warm', then he sighed and moved it all the way to 'Cold' before stepping in.

He shivered as the freezing cold water sprayed over his heated body, cooling the warmth that came from those never-ending dreams.

When he stepped out of the shower, he was shivering and wide awake. He quickly dried off and pulled on his regular black attire, storing guns here and there. Then he quietly left his apartment and went down to the control room.

_I don't need to try and explain  
I just hold on tight  
And if it happens again I might move  
So slightly  
To the arms and the lips and the face  
Of the human cannonball  
That I need to I want to  
_

She was there. She was talking to Tank animatedly, waving her hands wildly through the air. As Ranger approached them, he smelled a violent stench and just then noticed the various food items covering Steph's body.

"Get an early start this morning?" he asked her with a smile.

She glowered at him and put her hands on her hips. "Don't start on me. I've been chased by a skip wanted for sexual harassment, thrown into a dumpster, and pissed on by a dog. I don't need anything from you."

Ranger didn't bother trying to figure out how those three events went together, or even how she managed to get them all done before eight in the morning.

"Come with me," he said, and took her arm leading her towards the elevator.

"I don't need your help," she snapped at him and tore her arm from his grip.

Ranger folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at her. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes! I'm tired of this stupid job, my stupid life, and the stupid things that keep happening to me!" To his surprise, tears formed in her eyes as she glared up at him. She wiped them away with a furious swipe of her hand and leaned back against the wall.

Ranger unfolded his arms and walked next to her, pulling her close.

"Don't do that," she said as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "You'll get all smelly and covered in crap like I am."

"I don't care," he said quietly. "Would you please come upstairs so we can get you cleaned up?" He took her sigh as a 'Yes' and bent down, lifting her up in his arms.

"I don't need to be carried," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"I know."

_Come stand a little bit closer  
Breath in and get a bit higher  
You'll never know what hit you  
When I get to you  
_

Ranger stood in the kitchen while she showered and tried his best to control himself. His body was urging him to join her in there and finally take what it had been wanting for so long, but his mind knew that now was not a good time, especially when both he and Stephanie were covered in trash.

He heard the shower turn off and tensed, waiting for what he knew was coming.

It didn't take long. She walked of the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body. "Um…I don't have any clothes."

Ranger closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Just take some of my things," he said. She nodded and retreated into the bedroom, closing herself into the large closet. Ranger stood in place for another moment and then walked into the bedroom. He ignored the closet as best as he could and went straight into the bathroom.

He resisted the urge to groan. The room smelled wonderfully of Stephanie. The strawberry smell of her shampoo surrounded him and his body became even more uncomfortable.

He took a fast, cold shower before he realized that he hadn't thought to grab an extra set of clothes. He couldn't very well put his previous clothes back on; they smelled rank.

He warily eyed the door and hoped that Stephanie wouldn't be in the room. When he opened it a crack, those hopes faded as he saw that she was sitting on his bed, wearing nothing but a t-shirt.

_Ooh I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But ooh I'd die to find out  
Ooh I want you  
I don't know if I need you_  
_But ooh I'd die to find out_

She smiled up at him when she saw him peering out through the barely-open door. "Missing something?"

She laughed when he didn't answer and stood, walking to one of his dressers. She opened one drawer and pulled out his pair of silk boxers, holding it between two fingers. "Will these work?"

Ranger once again resisted the urge to groan and instead glared at her. She grinned and tossed the boxers towards him, but they landed a few feet away from the door.

She looked down at them, then up at Ranger, then back down at the boxers, before moving and sitting down on the bed. "There you go."

"Are you trying to tempt me?" Ranger ground out.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Tempt you?" she asked, sounding perfectly innocent. "Of course not. I was just getting you some clothes. Now I think I'll get something to eat."

She stood and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Ranger sighed and quickly exited the bathroom, picking up the boxers and going into the closet as fast as he could.

_I'm the kind of person who endorses  
A deep commitment  
Getting comfy getting perfect  
Is what I live for  
But a look then a smell of perfume  
Its like I'm down on the floor  
And I don't know what I'm in for_

Once he was dressed, Ranger made his way out to the kitchen just in time to see Steph bend over to pick up something she had dropped. He felt himself get dizzy as the shirt she was wearing lifted and stretched to give a teasing glance of what was beneath it. She stood back up and turned, noticing Ranger in the doorway.

She surprised him by blushing. Ranger glanced down at her hand and saw that she was holding the top of a strawberry. He watched as she threw it into the trashcan and picked a whole strawberry out of the carton sitting on the counter.

"Want one?" she asked him before biting into hers.

Ranger shook his head and watched tortuously as a small drop of juice ripped down from her mouth. He continued watching as she used her fingertip to wipe it off, then as she stuck the finger in her mouth and licked the juice off.

His mouth went dry.

_Conversation has a time and place  
In the interaction of a lover and  
A mate  
But the time of talking  
Using symbols using words  
Can be likened to a deep sea diver  
Who is swimming with a raincoat_

She took another bite of the strawberry. This time, when the juice leaked down her chin, Ranger was there, wiping it off with his own finger. He didn't even remember moving across the room. She stared up at him as he licked the juice off his finger and then reached down and took the strawberry out of her hand.

"I thought you didn't want one," she said.

"I don't," he groaned harshly. "I want you."

_Come stand a little bit closer  
Breathe in and get a bit higher  
You'll never know what hit you  
When I get to you_

He saw her eyes go wide before his lips crashed into hers. He tasted the sweet strawberry in her mouth as he kissed her. He barely noticed when her arms wound themselves around his neck, pulling him closer.

He pulled away from the kiss, breathing deeply. "My God, how I want you."

She smiled at him. "I know."

_Ooh I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But ooh I'd die to find out  
Ooh I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But ooh I'd die to find out  
_

He pulled another strawberry from the carton and held it to her lips, watching as she bit it. Then he pulled her face up to his, sharing the taste with her. He felt her smile against his lips before she gently pulled away. "I really am sorry," she said softly. "But I have to go. I told my mother I'd take my grandmother shopping today." She gave him a quick kiss, holding back the urge to laugh at his face. "I told her I'd be there by ten."

Ranger's arms dropped to his side and he watched as she walked into the bedroom, and then came out a few moments later wearing a pair of his sweatpants.

She blushed as she noticed him staring at her, then quickly left the apartment.

_Anytime I need to see your face  
I just close my eyes  
And I am taken to a place where  
Your crystal mind and  
Magenta feelings take up shelter  
In the base of my spine  
Sweet like a chic a cherry cola  
_

Another night. Ranger lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep.

After she'd left he had gone down to the control room and done surveillance. All day. Not that you could really call what he had done surveillance. He had sat there for the entire time, staring at the computer screen, but seeing something completely different. He kept seeing _her_, and feeling _her_.

He closed his eyes on a sigh and lay there until his body finally lulled itself into sleep.

_I don't need to try and explain  
I just hold on tight  
And if it happens again I might move  
So slightly  
To the arms and the lips and the face  
Of the human cannonball  
That I need to I want to  
_

Here it was again. The dream.

She stood in front of him, smiling and laughing. Then she lifted her arms and pulled the t-shirt over her head, then pushed her jeans down her legs.

He watched hungrily as she took a step towards him. This time, instead of reaching out to her, he waited. Slowly, step by step, she made her way over to him.

And finally, he was able to touch her. She took his hand and pulled it up, resting her cheek against it. Then she smiled and turned her head, biting down on his wrist.

Ranger was jolted awake out of his dream. His wrist stung a bit, and he realized that this time, it wasn't a dream. His babe was laying next to him, looking up through dark blue eyes. "I think we had some finished business to attend to," she whispered huskily.

_Ooh I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But ooh I'd die to find out  
Ooh I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But ooh I'd die to find out_

It felt like slow motion as he reached for her, unable to believe that his dream had finally come true. She would finally be his.

_So can we find out_

Author's Note:

Yeah, I got this idea this morning and it's been in my head ever since…I just had to write it. Please review and tell me what you think! If anybody wants a copy of the song, PM me your email address and I can send it to you.

xBxAxMx


End file.
